There's a Seishi in my Room
by Kourin Lucrece
Summary: Kourinchan hits her head and Suzaku no Shichi Seishi begin showing up in her apartment. PG for language
1. Aniki and the So-Called 'Instrument'

There's a Seishi in my Room  
  
Disclaimer: I must have been a bad girl; Fushigi Yugi wasn't under the tree this year. So I am merely borrowing the characters to further my own insane ends.  
  
Author's note: This is a rather sucky first chapter, but the rest will be better. R&R!  
  
Warnings: um. sushi? Flamin' fans and Tasuki's mouth!  
  
"Aniki!!! Stop that! STOP!!!!" Kourin chased her older brother around her apartment, black braid flying behind her. Her brother was playing a kazoo. "Suzaku, that so-called 'instrument' is so annoying! It is driving me insane!"  
  
He turned and grinned. "How can you tell?"  
  
She glared at him, as they continued their little chase. "Motoki, if you do not stop IMMEDIATELY, I am going to kill you!" Slipping on a throw rug, Kourin went flying, hitting a wall. "Gee, look at all the tessens and staffs. 0.o" She slumped unconscious to the floor.  
  
Opening her eyes slowly, she saw two people looking at her. Funny thing was, they didn't look like her roommate or her brother. Although it was hard to tell until her eyes cleared.  
  
"Hey look, she's waking up no da."  
  
"About freakin' time!"  
  
No da? Only one person would be saying that. Standing up, she looked at the 2 arguing seishi. (one was reprimanding the other for swearing) Chichiri and Tasuki!!! Oh wow. But what are they doing in my room? 0.o "Um. Konnichi wa."  
  
They looked at her. "Oh, Konnichi wa no da." Chichiri bowed. "Gomen for intruding, but we don't know how we got her no da."  
  
"It's okay, would you guys like anything to drink?" (AN: oh yeah, anyone is gonna be that calm when their 2 favorite seishi just happen to show up in their room)  
  
"Damn straight!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
Chichiri and Kourin sweat-dropped. "Okay. Drinks it is, then. 0.o;;;"  
  
"What th' hell?! Milk?!" Tasuki demanded, looking at the white liquid in the glass Kourin had given him.  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY I'M DRINKING MILK!!" **shudder**  
  
"It's good for you. -.-;;"  
  
"Just drink it, Tasuki-kun no da. It's good"  
  
"I dun need anything healthy to drink, not even gonna get freakin' blasted. Besides, it's milk. Suffocation." Tasuki grumbled.  
  
"I'm ho-ome!" Came another girl's voice from the other room.  
  
Kourin looked at the 2 seishi drinking milk at the counter. Oh great, now how am I gonna explain this to Kagome-chan?  
  
Kagome walked into the room, dropping her backpack and keys on the floor. "Hey Kourin, how was that Chinese lit. Lecture.? Tasuki??" Glomp  
  
"AHHH!!! Leech, get it offa my arm," Tasuki shouted.  
  
"Not a leech, Tasuki-san. My roommate." Kourin and Chichiri sweat- dropped again.  
  
"Tasuki-kun no da. Calm down."  
  
Kourin walked over to her now chibi roommate and attempted to pull her off of Tasuki. "Kagome-chan, you gotta let go."  
  
"I DUN WANNA!!!!!"  
  
Both Kourin and Chichiri were shoved away as Tasuki shouted. "Rekka Shinen!!!"  
  
And a very charred Kagome fell to the floor.  
  
TBC  
  
You see? This is what happens when girls who have had too much caffeine before morning classes write fanfics at 3:00 am. Please Read and Review so far! I promise that the next chapter will be much better, this one was just an experiment. (Actually it was originally written to scare my brother into not playing the stupid freakin' kazoo!) ^-^ Okay, I'm better now. Ja ne, minna! Arigato for reading my fic!  
  
~Stay Tuned for Episode 2 of There's a Seishi in my Room~ 


	2. Flaming Fans and Charred Roommates

1 There's a Seishi in my Room  
  
By Ri Kourin  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Fushigi Yugi, would I really have to write fanfics as opposed to writing my odd stories into the real thing?  
  
Warnings: um… sushi? Flamin' fans and Tasuki's mouth!  
  
Kourin: Welcome back minna-san! Arigato for reading!! (I feel so loved!) I'm sorry that the last chapter sucked!  
  
Tasuki: Damn straight!! I got grabbed by a leech!!  
  
Chichiri: I didn't get to talk very much no da…  
  
Kagome: I got charred!  
  
Kourin: Well if you're all done…  
  
Everyone: WE"RE NOT!!!! (NO DA!!)  
  
Kourin: 0.o;;; Anyway, on with the show!  
  
Moulin Rouge Chorus: On with the show! On top of it, all over it, I have to find the will to carry on with the on with the on with the show!!!  
  
They all kinda looked at Kagome smoldering on the floor. Kourin sweat- dropped. "Okaay then…0.o;; I am guessing that you are not the person to piss off…"  
  
Chichiri turned to Tasuki. "That wasn't very nice no da! You fried our hostess's roommate no da."  
  
"She glomped me…." He muttered.  
  
An hour later….  
  
A still smoking Kagome sat pouting on the couch. Suddenly she jumped up and looked at the cups in front of the seishi. "Really Kourin-chan! Baka yo ne. You gave them milk?" Kagome grinned at Tasuki. "Ano, Tas-chan. Would you like some… sake?"  
  
"Tas-chan? What th' f$#@ is Tas-chan?! I guess I'll forgive the nickname for some sake…"he muttered.  
  
Kagome got out 2 bottles of sake. Handing one to Tasuki, she started drinking from the other one. "Party!!!"  
  
Kourin and Chichiri snuck quietly from the room. "Kowaii no da…"  
  
"0.o Agreed"  
  
An hour and 8 sake bottless later…  
  
Kourin peeked into the kitchen. "Are you guys sufficiently drunk now?"  
  
Kagome looked up. "I swear to Drunk I'm not god!"  
  
Tasuki held 2 upside-down sake bottles to his head. "Look! I got mouse ears!" Tasuki and Kagome burst into drunken laughter.  
  
Kagome picked up a bottle of red wine. "It's a Tasuki color!"  
  
Kourin backed out of the room. Just smile and nod and back away slowly. It's not good to make any sudden moves around psychos or drunks… She looked at Chichiri. "Completely blasted."  
  
He sweat-dropped. "Leave it to Tasuki to drink any and all alcohol no da."  
  
"We'll leave them alone for now… Since Kagome has no classes tomorrow, at least they'll get to sleep off the hang over…"  
  
The Next Day….  
  
"Okay everyone! Here's the plan for the day: you are all coming to my morning classes. My professors said it was okay to bring my visiting cousins. First we are going to art, then to writing lab and finally to Chinese lit. Any questions? Good, let's go!" Kourin walked briskly out the door, leaving the others staring after her.  
  
Chichiri sweat-dropped. "I get the feeling we're supposed to follow no da."  
  
Tasuki dropped his head to his hands. "I can't get any feeling past my headache."  
  
Kagome stumbled back towards her room. "Have fun, people. I'll see you at Chinese lit… G'night…." And she fell asleep, leaving the 2 seishi to the day of colledge lectures.  
  
"C'mon already!" And they ran to catch up with Kourin.  
  
Okay people, I know that I promised a better chapter, but I guess I lied! ^.^ Well, the next one will be better, I swear! **Evil Grin** In the next chapter I get to have the seishi suffer through my classes. And a person you'll never guess shows up as the Chinese literature teacher. ^-^ okay, well maybe not that hard to guess, lol! But I swear that the next one will be funny! (and longer!)  
  
Tasuki: Sure, that's what you said last time…  
  
Chichiri: I agree no da! And I still didn't get to talk very much no da.  
  
Kagome: I have a hang-over! Shut up!!!  
  
Kourin: Well arrest me, shoot me! What am I? A criminal???  
  
Tasuki: Okay! Rekka Shin'en!  
  
Kourin: **falls to the ground charred** c ya next time ppl… thanx for readin'… 


End file.
